1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape printer that prints character images on a tape.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a face image creator that creates face images, there has been known one in which a parts screen ROM stores only the parts pattern of a left eye among the parts pattern of the left eye and the parts pattern of a right eye and reverses the parts pattern of the left eye to create the parts pattern of the right eye. Thus, the face image creator reduces the storage capacity of the parts screen ROM by half (see JP-A-6-348706).
The present inventor has found the following problem. When a tape printer prints a hand type (analog type) clock image on a tape, it is assumed that a storage section stores only basic hand images that represent some of a plurality of hand images whose angles are different from each other according to time in order to reduce the storage capacity thereof. In this case, the tape printer is assumed to perform image processing to rotate the stored basic hand images to create the rest hand images. However, a dedicated image processing section to perform the rotation processing of the hand images results in a high product cost. Therefore, there is demand for reducing the storage capacity of the hand image storage section without the dedicated image processing section to perform the rotation processing of the hand images.
An advantage of an aspect of the present invention is to provide a tape printer capable of reducing the storage capacity of a hand image storage section without a dedicated image processing section to perform the rotation processing of hand images.